Random
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: The story title says it all, and fits within both Frozen and Tangled although I am posting it here first as the story opens in Arendelle. I am open to prompts and suggested titles.
1. Chapter 1

Random

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my most unusual crossover, ever; circa the 1840s.

**A/N #2:** The title says it all. This story is so random that I cannot even determine what a good title should be. Maybe my kind readers will help; hint, hint. It does take place in the time of _Frozen_ and _Tangled, with a sprinkling of the magic (and weaponry) of Star Wars_.

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen, Tangled, or Star Wars_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…, wherever it may take us.

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story where my mind is allowed to run free…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: In this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters, but not just any sisters.

**A/N #6**: Finally, let me introduce Bad Ass Rebecca and her quest to save the world, from itself.

Chapter 1

Nothing could faze her ladyship, the sixteen year old Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless, of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. Nothing at all. Over the eight years since her unlikely salvation, transformation and ascension as a princess of Corona, her courage had become so legendary that no one even tried any more to attempt to get a reaction out of her. No matter the challenge, she stared it down with a courage second to none. Even with all that was going on around her, specifically the honors that were to be bestowed upon her by the Corona brother kingdom of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords, she was calm and still.

She was biding her time and not quite so intently concentrating on a smooth and flat rock as it levitated in front of her about nine and a half feet in the air. She was playfully skipping it around the room as if she was physically skipping it on a calm body of water such as a lake or pond. Each time the rock appeared ready to hit the wall or sail through one of the many open windows, it suddenly veered towards the center of the room where the cycle began again. Needless to say, she took great pride in her control of the Wirkungen.

Despite her complete focus on the flat rock about 15 feet away from her and zooming around the room in an absolute blur, she knew she had four visitors that were watching her from the slightly open door to her guest room in the palace of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords. Lightly giggling to herself as she knew what they did not, she suddenly flung the rock with her mind in such a way that it ricocheted off three walls before bouncing the door shut and softly landing in her outstretched left hand as she stood up and smoothed and adjusted her uniform. A surprisingly soft knock, as if the owner of the hand making the knock knew that it was unnecessary, was the only reply.

"Come on in mom, dad, Stephanie and Chelsea."

"Thank you, Becky." Her dad Eugene unsurprisingly stated as he slowly and gingerly opened the door and led her mom and her two constantly giggling sisters, the five year old Stephanie and the three year old Chelsea, into the room; each holding a hand of their mother.

"So, how do I look?" The usually blasé Rebecca asked as she spun around so her parents and siblings could take in her new uniform.

Her uniform, unlike those of other armies of Sonnen III consisted of various blobs of greens, tans, beiges, and greys arranged in such a way that she would easily blend in with any background, whether woods, desert, or urban. The design was developed by Rebecca herself in the aftermath of a vision.

"You look absolutely wonderful, Becky." Eugene stated as he took in the sight of the 5 foot 8 inch tall, blonde hair and blue eyed young woman he had raised since she was but 8 years old; a small tear trailing from the corner of his eye and very visibly moving down his cheek.

"Dad, are you alright?" Becky concernedly asked as she looked closer and noticed what she had never noticed before; a display of emotion on the part of Eugene.

"Yes, Becky, I am quite alright. It is just that I am so overwhelmed by all that you have achieved in the last two years. First you bring back your grandmother's twin sister and her husband, restoring two incomplete families. Then you bring lasting peace to all of Sonnen III; single handedly. I am simply awed by you. Between your actions in Weaseltown…"

"Now, now, dad. It is Weselton, specifically, the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea Protectorate of Weselton; source of the finest rare metals in all Sonnen III; and the crown jewel, pardon the pun, of the new Royal Coronian Transplanetary Constitutional Monarchy upon which the sun never sets and who yours truly rules the largest portion."

"Of course. It is quite rude of me to call one of your domains Weaseltown, isn't it?"

"Yes, dad. Yes it is. The people there absolutely adore me," Rebecca stated as she rolled her eyes and smirked. "And, I suppose that you are also going to recall my role in the reduction to stewardship of the former Kingdom of the Southern Isles?"

"Yes, Becky. Yes I was. I was also going to remark at how eloquently you dispatched not just the evil Hans, but indeed the other 12 brothers, all the uncles and nephews not to mention the king and queen themselves to the wonderful world of oblivion."

"PLEASE! I did not do anything special or new under the sun, so please do not hold me in too much awe. I simply took one from Annabella's playbook; you know, the one she used to dispatch the evil Mordecai and that dates from when she met her soul mate, Lord Andrew of Avandell…" Rebecca began.

_**Thirty-two Year Previous…**_

_**Lady Annabella, still savoring Andrew's touch as he continued to hold her hand, was simply amazed at how quickly and closely they were able to approach the very house containing the evil Mordecai and Andrew's sister, Katelyn. They easily moved from one shadow to another as they grew ever closer to their target. **_

_**They soon found themselves right outside one of three well-guarded gates that allowed entry into the compound. They used all available vegetation to mask their location as they formulated a plan of attack. As they silently observed the routine of the sentinels and deduced their unremarkable and easily defeatable guard routines, Lady Annabella, her connection to the flow of the universe still growing and solidifying was both amazed and alarmed as she felt Andrew probing her very thoughts.**_

"_**Andrew, what are you…?" She huskily whispered, both disturbed by and elated at the feeling.**_

"_**Shhh…;" Andrew softly replied as he tenderly stroked with his thumb the hand he still held. "Please trust me, for I too originate in Avandell. I am sure you know this to be true as you can feel that I have nothing to hide from you. This is our joined destiny. We must join our minds to prevail. This is what has prevented me from freeing my sister for so long. It was foretold to me that one would come to assist me. I am sure you heard me speaking of my disbelief that she who would help me free my sister had finally arrived."**_

"_**Joined destiny? Do you know more of our joined destiny? Is it me?" Annabella involuntarily asked, her mind unavoidably wandering from the task at hand as she looked at their joined hands, finally heard the inner voice of the Wirkungen, and took in Andrew's handsomeness.**_

"_**Yes, our destinies are joined, in a way. It was foretold to me that you would come at the proper time; you mentioned to me by name. But now is not the time, my darling. I will explain all when we complete our task here. I ask for your indulgence and patience for just a little while longer." Andrew replied as he reached up with his free hand to tenderly caress her cheek, a happy smile gracing his features.**_

"_**I understand, my dear Andrew. I can see there is nothing to be lost by waiting just a little while longer and keeping focused on our mission here." Annabella remarked; she smiling and leaning into and savoring the gentle touch of he who she somehow knew was her soul mate.**_

"_**Thank you, Annabella."**_

_**She was rendered speechless by the feeling and simply nodded in reply.**_

_**Lady Annabella, the ever independent and fearless teenager that she was and normally unwilling to let her guard down for even a single moment as she felt it signified weakness, found herself drowning in the feeling of becoming so in tune with another so gifted. She had never felt this way about anyone before and was at first reluctant to embrace it, though this did not last for long. She opened herself up to Andrew and reached out to him as well. As they crouched in the shadows they both slowly allowed the other into their thoughts. At first, their two auras, his royal blue and hers hunter green, fought each other for supremacy as they were both fiercely independent and wary of others. The two teenagers, finally succeeding to calm their minds and savor the growing feelings of affection, soon found that the two auras began to merge into one. **_

_**Andrew and Annabella, still crouching right outside the main entrance gate of Mordecai's estate, used their growing connection to actually see inside the entire house. They were both amazed at how clearly they could see every detail of the interior. They could sense both the anger and dismay the other felt at the sight of Andrew's sobbing sister; a huge pile of unremarkable rocks before her. Annabella, unwilling to take it for another second started to stand up when she felt Andrew gently pulling at her hand. She looked down at him for a moment in shock before calming herself…**_

"_**Shhh, Annabella my darling. I feel your anger. But, most importantly, I also can feel your impatience. These are the wrong emotions to feel and only strengthen what we must face. Please believe me when I say that I too feel exactly the same as you; but that there is a better, a more subtle, way…"**_

"_**There is…?"**_

"_**Yes, my darling. Please feel my emotions."**_

_**Lady Annabella was absolutely shocked by what she was about to feel. Nothing in all of her learnings and conversations with Mistress Cassiopeia, her mother, even began to prepare her for the shock of what she was feel or to witness. She could easily see that Andrew was both concentrating very intently at front of the house yet was quite relaxed at the same time.**_

"_**Do you feel my emotions?" Andrew softly asked as he continued to focus all his energy on one particular area at an unremarkable tree towards the front of the house.**_

"_**Yes, I do. You are so calm, even in the face of the brutality your sister endures. But I do not understand."**_

"_**Mordecai's house is enchanted and feelings of anger and aggression fortify its defenses. What is needed is a large amount of positive energy; energy that will overwhelm it. That is why I have been unable to prevail previously. I did not possess enough positive energy. Now, with your help, I can channel this energy in such a way as to defeat this enchantment and render Mordecai vulnerable to normal weaponry. But first, let me get rid of our three uninvited guests."**_

"_**Our three uninvited guests…; what…?" Annabella began to ask before her thought was interrupted by Andrew.**_

"_**Watch the three guards." Andrew replied with a grin, as he snapped his fingers.**_

_**Suddenly there were three very bright glows and the three guards had vanished into thin air, their weapons clattering onto the ground where they once stood. Lady Annabella was thunderstruck for she had no inkling that such power could exist.**_

"_**Andrew!" Lady Annabella blurted out in a coarse whisper. "Where did they go?"**_

"_**I sent them many miles from here. By the time they realize what happened, where they are and manage to return, the battle will be over and my sister will be free. Now, let's move closer to the house."**_

"_**But… How did you gain such power?"**_

"_**I will explain all, I promise. Suffice it to say that you too have the same power I have. You just need to learn to channel it so to let it flow through you, as I have."**_

"_**Ok…, I guess." Lady Annabella responded, no other words coming to mind as she reeled from yet another shock. "Let what flow through me, Andrew?"**_

"_**The Wirkungen."**_

"_**The what?" Annabella replied, her confusion written across her face and prevalent in her thoughts.**_

"_**The Wirkungen is the life force that connects all living things to all other living things. In other words, through us flows the power of the entire universe. There is nothing beings such as us cannot do when we set our minds and our hearts to it. Some of us, such as those who call Avandell home, are actually able to channel it in such a way that we can do what many of the locals would consider magic or witchcraft. We must therefore be very careful on how and when we use it. Let's join our minds again, and I will demonstrate our power for good. Just follow my lead, my darling Annabella, and we shall prevail."**_

"_**Ok. I trust you, implicitly, my dearest Andrew." Annabella replied, knowing how true the words of Andrew were.**_

_**Andrew could only respond with a bright smile to her encouraging words.**_

_**Andrew reached out, yet again, towards Annabella; stating, "Now focus your thoughts on that tree that seems so out of place. It is, in fact, the source of the evil enchantment."**_

"_**Ok."**_

"_**Remember, only happy thoughts." Andrew reminded her.**_

"_**I've got it, Andy." Annabella replied, though not sure where the nickname suddenly came from, but quite able to think of how happy she could be living out the rest of her life with a remarkable young man named Andrew.**_

"_**I know you do, Annie." Andrew laughingly replied as he not only quickly felt he was winning her heart over but also feeling her 'tough guy' façade slowly crumbling in the face of his charm.**_

_**The two teenagers, their two minds once again as one, focused their happy thoughts, thoughts that centered on the adoration that they felt for the other, against the tree of evil. First Andrew and then Annabella raised their open right hands towards the tree. Andrew, standing to the right of Annabella, placed his left hand around her waist to help steady them as she leaned into him for support. As they faced towards the tree, standing almost cheek to cheek, they pushed out with all their might and energy. The combined happy aquamarine aura slowly moved towards the black aura emanating from the tree and surrounding the lands around the house. Small tendrils of aquamarine energy soon began to lead the front edge of the expanding bubble of their aura. The aura of evil, emanating from the tree, soon felt the encroachment of the happy thoughts and struck back at them, fiercely.**_

"_**Ow...!" Annabella remarked at the sting of negative energy as it hit her gloved hand, though easily maintaining her focus.**_

"_**Yes, it can be painful. You did very well in maintaining your intense focus. But now watch what we can do…"**_

"_**What can we…?" Annabella reluctantly asked feeling defeated before she even began, before suddenly stopping as she easily sensed where Andrew had focused his happy thoughts and allowing him fully into her sub-conscious.**_

"_**Annie. We need to…, hit…, it…, right…, THERE!" Andrew stated as he suddenly took over control of both their happy emotions, emotions of love and wonder, and let loose with a massive spike of positive energy. The aquamarine tendril of positive energy, this time surging out with an unbelievable amount of massive positive potential, struck dead center on the weak point of the black aura of evil and quite easily and suddenly slammed through both the aura as if a hot knife through warm butter and then into the tree itself and for one split second it seemed as if nothing had happened. The black aura having never been exposed to such a huge amount of happiness, briefly expanded for a moment around the impact point, before suddenly retreating back into the tree causing the tree to begin an ominous glow, leaving the house completely unprotected, before...**_

"_**GET DOWN, ANNIE!" The quite alarmed Andrew now yelled as he turned away from the house and tree, pulled her down to him and covered her with his body.**_

_**Annabella, too shocked by his warning to heed it, could only let herself be pulled willingly into his strong arms as he turned his back towards the house and covered her with his body.**_

_**The ferocity of the shock wave as the tree exploded into many millions of tiny splinters knocked Andrew back several feet, across the street actually. As he soared across the street, he pulled Annabella into him and used his powers to lessen their coming impact with a row of hedges and the brick wall behind them...**_

_**As the pair flew across the street Andrew, still tightly holding on to the shocked and listless Annabella, reached out with the Wirkungen and not only slowed their fall towards what should have been a massively painful impact with the ground but also reoriented them so that they softly landed on their feet, their swords out at the ready.**_

"_**Let's go, Annie!" Andrew shouted as he took her hand in his and sprinted back across the street towards the evil lair of Mordecai.**_

"_**With pleasure, Andy!" Annabella replied, sporting a huge grin on her flawless features.**_

_**Mordecai, shocked by the destruction of his enchanted tree of evil and the irreparable damage to his once impenetrable house, could only stare with complete and total apprehension of the sight of the splintered stump of the tree that had once seemed so totally and completely invincible as he looked through the massive opening in the front wall of his house. Before him, not even five feet away, standing taller than ever and even more imposing in his all black uniform stood Lord Andrew of Avandell, his sword held at the ready. Beside him, and drawing even more apprehension from Mordecai, stood the daughter of Mistress Cassiopeia, Lady Annabella; she too holding her Sommerswerd at the ready.**_

"_**Um. Hello? How are you?" The now terrified Mordecai mumbled; his power all but destroyed.**_

"_**How are we?" Lord Andrew spat back.**_

"_**Now, now Andrew. We can be more civil than that, can we not? I do believe WE are doing quite well, Mordecai. Thank you very much." Lady Annabella replied as she took a lesson from Andrew's play book and, instead of using her sword in anger, used her head instead, going so far to sheath her sword as unnecessary and tenderly patting Andrew's hand. "I do not think the same can be said for you, though."**_

_**Andrew couldn't be happier at Annabella's change of tact as she faced down he who had caused so much pain to so many people. He said as much to her through their now cemented link with the other.**_

"_**Wh… What are you going to do with me?" The absolutely fearful Mordecai mumbled; his attention firmly on the two teenagers.**_

"_**Andy? ANDY!" The quite surprised Katelyn yelled out as she first peered towards and then walked through the tattered remains of the front of her former prison and saw her brother turned savior and ran out towards him.**_

"_**KATIE!" The similarly surprised Andrew yelled in reply; as he knelt down to hug his sister.**_

_**Mordecai, seeing Andrew distracted by his reunion with his sister, attempted to flee…**_

"_**Oh…, no…, you…, DON'T!" Annabella stated as she reached out with her free right hand. The power of the universe, finally free to flow through the young seventeen year old as she no longer blocked its flow with her impatient thoughts and feelings, surged massively and powerfully out of her body and reached out and took hold of the now quite impotent and terrified Mordecai by the ankle and lifted him up over fifteen feet in the air as if a rag doll and then threw him bodily against a nearby wall where he hit with quite the loud thud, as if but a child's play thing, before falling to the ground head first and knocking him completely unconscious. While the amazed Andrew and Katelyn hugged each other in total joy of their unexpected reunion and watched in absolute awe and wonder, Annabella, finally free of her self-induced inhibitions, now quite easily channeled the massively powerful Wirkungen to securely tie him up, as well. Nearby vines, responding to the slight hand motions of Annabella, rapidly surged towards Mordecai and securely wrapped him up in a cocoon of vegetation as if he was but the prey of a spider. Finally with a snap of her fingers, the now powerless Mordecai found himself secured in an inescapable enchanted cell back in Avandell, never to unleash evil on the world again; to the great delight of Annabella's mother, Cassiopeia, who also found herself quite shocked when, with a sudden bang and flash of light, the now humble Mordecai materialized as if an exhibit animal on display.**_

The present…

"Yes, I suppose the reduction of 25 of the meanest people on all of Sonnen III to mere cube encased toys is pretty awesome." Eugene remarked as he took in the sight of the 25 cubes, each containing a convicted criminal that never were never far from Rebecca.

"Yes. I especially like the one that I put that despicable Hans in, especially after all he did to Elsa and Anna. It seems like a tropical paradise of sun and sand until…" Rebecca stated, as she picked up an enchanted cube and not so gently shook it causing a sudden snow storm to spring up obscuring the entire scene.

The once benign tropical scene now mimicked that of Arendelle at the height of the Great Freeze. The snow within the cube soon rose to the waist of the prisoner.

"Rebecca!" Rapunzel shouted as she saw the tropical paradise replaced by a blizzard of immense proportions that all but obscured the now blue hued and shivering former youngest prince of the Southern Isles as the snow climbed even higher and soon rose to his shoulders as he stood there helplessly.

"Awww, mom. Can't I have some fun with the ultimate 'snow' globe? Even if it is not a globe in the conventional sense?" Rebecca pleaded with a smirk a mile wide.

"Absolutely not, Rebecca! You must be better than that piece of filth," Rapunzel stated as she snapped her fingers and the blizzard suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by a scene of sunshine and balmy mid-70 degree temperatures.

Rebecca was saved from further admonishment from either of her parents by a firm knock at the door.

"Come on in, Kai." Eugene said through the closed door to the loyal Arendelle Chief of Staff.

"Thank you, your highness. My lady, it is time." Kai stated as he opened the door, walked in, and gestured for the family to follow him out onto the palace courtyard.

"Duty calls." Rebecca stated as she picked up her equipment belt, fastened it around her waist and strapped the twin holsters to her lower thighs right above her knees and inserted her two one-of-a-kind Model 1840 42 caliber Beretta semi-automatic silenced pistols (the first of their kind anywhere on Sonnen III and personally designed by her in response to a vision), each with 13 round magazines. On top of all of this she put on what she had taken to calling her tactical vest (again designed in response to a vision) that contained extra ammunition.

"This way, my lady…" Kai calmly, although with great difficulty, stated as he opened the double doors leading out onto the courtyard.

The sight that greeted Rebecca would have probably overwhelmed anybody else. As far as the eye could see there were people. Flapping in the breeze were the purple and green banners of Arendelle, the purple and gold banners of Corona, the blue and silver banners of Constella, the green and gold banners of Estrella, and the silver and black banners of Orion. In the harbor, tied up so close to each other that one could walk across the entire harbor without getting one's feet wet were ships of every description. Foremost among them being the 650 foot long, 75 foot wide super-dreadnaught of the Coronian navy, the Royal Corona Navy Ship (RCNS) Flynn Rider II, the new personal ship of Crown Princess Rapunzel and the flagship of the navy whose commander happened to be one Fleet Admiral Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert. As it was, the imperturbable Rebecca barely stifled a yawn as she simply waited in the wings for King Christian to call her forward, which occurred quite quickly.

"Good people of Arendelle and guests and visitors, it is my extreme pleasure to welcome you here as we honor one of Corona's finest, Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert for services to the crown of not only Arendelle, but indeed all kingdoms of Sonnen III. Rebecca, could you please come forward?" King Christian requested as he stood at the end of a 75 foot long red carpet; his wife to his left and his two daughters, Crown Princess Elsa and Princess Anna to their mother's left; and gestured for her to come forward as her parents and two sisters looked on proudly.

The cheering, that surprised many although not Rebecca, left many a people deafened as Rebecca walked forward and into the history books…

**A/N #7: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	2. Chapter 2

Random

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my most unusual crossover, ever; circa the 1840s.

**A/N #2:** The title says it all. This story is so random that I cannot even determine what a good title should be. Maybe my kind readers will help; hint, hint. It does take place in the time of _Frozen_ and _Tangled, with a sprinkling of the magic (and weaponry) of Star Wars_.

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen, Tangled, or Star Wars_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…, wherever it may take us.

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story where my mind is allowed to run free…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: In this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters, but not just any sisters.

**A/N #6**: The Tale of Princess Rebecca; Liberator / Vanquisher / etc…

Chapter 2

In the previous introductory chapter, we were introduced to the warrior princess Rebecca, the adopted daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene, and her fearlessness in the face of any and all challenges to face her. Her courage and determination knew no bounds and left all she came in contact with amazed by its tenacity. Let's get back to the ceremony being held in the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords…

"Quiet, please, good people of Arendelle, ladies and gentlemen, guests and visitors. It is my pleasure to present his royal highness, King Christian von Arendelle." Kai politely stated.

The applause was quiet and restrained as the monarch came forward with his wife and two daughters. As he reached the raised platform in place in the courtyard, he walked over to the right side of the platform, climbed the stairs, turned to face the massive throngs of people and began his remarks…

"Good people of Arendelle and guests and visitors, it is my extreme pleasure to welcome you here today as we honor one of Corona's finest, Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert for services to the crown of not only Arendelle, but indeed all kingdoms of Sonnen III. Her actions, like those of her dad, but on an even larger scale, have brought a lasting peace to the entire planet. Princess Rebecca, could you please come forward." King Christian requested as he stood at the end of a 75 foot long red carpet; his wife to his left and his two daughters, Elsa and Anna to their mother's left; and gestured her forward as her parents and two sisters looked on proudly.

The enthusiastic cheering and whistling and outright shouting of her name by the many thousand present left quite a number of people deafened as Rebecca smoothly walked forward with the grace and poise of a princess of her stature. The assembled crowd softly murmured as they took in the sight of the quite unconventional princess of Corona. She was adorned, not in her normal gowns with her custom made tiara, or even her fleet admiral uniform but the splotchy trousers and tunics of her so called 'tactical' uniform. This most unusual looking uniform marked her as perhaps the most unconventional warrior princess on all Sonnen III.

The crowd could also notice that she seemed very well armed with unusual weapons worn at her waist. On top of all of this, she wore a similarly patterned vest that contained numerous pockets that seemed to hold additional weapons and equipment. On her left side at waist level, she was wearing one of the most famous swords known anywhere on Sonnen III; one of the pair of Katanas used by her dad during his epic adventure about 13 years earlier and presented to her on her tenth birthday. Finally, she could also be seen wearing a most unusual cylindrical object at her waist just behind her left hand pistol and holster. This item, consisting of grey, silver, and black components and about 15 inches long with a modest circumference, looked as if it would fit in either of her hands quite comfortably.

"What is that?" A young boy near the front of the crowd quietly asked his father.

"I don't know…" He replied.

As she finished her purposeful walk with her special brown knee high boots barely making any footfall sounds, quickly took her place in front of King Christian, Queen Synnøve and their daughters Crown Princess Elsa and Princess Anna, and knelt before them as her family looked on the crowd slowly began to wane in their cheers.

After an interlude of about five minutes, the cheering finally ebbed to the point that the obviously grateful King Christian could continue his remarks. His story, even more amazing than that of King William when he described the acts of Eugene to the people of Corona, was to leave the gathering completely awestruck and spellbound.

"Good people of Arendelle, guests and visitors, welcome to the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords. We, the royal family, are most pleased that you could attend this multi-kingdom celebration. The event we are to commemorate here today is the active role one Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea played in ending a potential two front war that Arendelle was not equipped to face. This potential tragedy, which had the power to destroy our way of life, was ended even before it began. Her actions, similar to those of her dad against yet another enemy of freedom, yet even greater than those of General Eugene Emerson Fitzherbert, have left Arendelle free from the grave threat of tyranny or want."

The murmurs of the crowd rose and then fell of their own accord. When King Christian saw that he had the attention of the crowd, he continued the epic tale of heroism and fearlessness…

_**Two Years Previous…**_

_**The rumors of impending war were true, it was found. In the intervening three years since the Great Thaw, the lack of trade between the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords and both the Duchy of Weselton and the Kingdom of the Southern Isles had spread to include the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea, the Royal Kingdom of Constella-of-the-Stars, the Royal Kingdom of Estrella-by-the-Bay, and the Royal Kingdom of Orion-the-Hunter. Also honoring the quarantine, for want of a better word, were the nations of Nihon Koku and the Federal Republic of Olvastavia. The abrupt end of trade with these varied nations left the people of both regimes wanting, and the leadership desperate for a response.**_

_**The reliability of the intelligence collected by the most capable of the Arendelle spymasters, the 17 year old Johannes the Younger, was beyond reproach. However, it did not mean that all in Corona were in agreement with what should be done…; or with who should undertake the task and why…**_

"_**But the intelligence is actionable and comes from a source of impeachable credentials! His intelligence has never been wrong, EVER! I would trust my life on the accuracy of his information. Plus, I need to think of the suffering of the people! Sanctions never hit the real target and only hurt the hapless citizens of the regime they have the misfortune to live under." Rebecca stated quite enthusiastically and passionately as she looked up from where she was cleaning the first of her two specially designed and constructed pistols.**_

"_**I know it is and I also know that you are not just saying that because of who collected it Rebecca, but…" Her mom, and crown princess, Rapunzel weakly stated.**_

"_**But what?! We agree on the validity of the intelligence collected as Johannes the Younger is the most amazing and daring spy on the planet, not to mention the most compassionate young man that I have the privilege of calling my boyfriend. His reconnaissance of the two regimes and the information collected leave no doubt as to what their course of action is going to be in light of the effect of the quarantine. Plus, you know I need to go in there and decapitate the vipers in their nests; just as dad and granddad did. It is my turn to serve the better good of not only our kingdom, but all Sonnen III. It is expected of me." Rebecca stated as she finished cleaning her first weapon and completing the function check before loading the magazine, chambering a round, and placing it back in its special holster.**_

"_**Your turn?! What do you mean it is your turn? Do you think this is a game? Why can't we let your dad and Solaris do the job? That is what they are there for." Rapunzel asked, the worry for her eldest daughter very clear to all.**_

"_**I know it is not a game. I have to go in there and clear out the nest of vipers because…" Rebecca began as she picked up her second weapon to begin cleaning it, although she was quickly interrupted by a bright flash and a familiar voice.**_

"…_**it is her destiny." The soft and very familiar voice answered from within a bright blinding flash of light that suddenly appeared before the two women.**_

_**As the light faded and Rapunzel's and Rebecca's eyesight recovered, they were both shocked to see Mistress Cassiopeia standing there, Lord Marcus to her left.**_

"_**My destiny…?" Rebecca softly asked as she first looked to the two new arrivals and her parents and grandparents.**_

"_**Her destiny…?" Rapunzel, Eugene and William who had just arrived, and Catherine, who had been standing quietly in a corner of the room so absentmindedly reading a book that she did not notice that she was holding it upside down, asked.**_

"_**Yes, the reduction of this newest threat to the peace of not only Io and Europa but indeed all of Sonnen III is her destiny. You see it is, and has been since before she was even born, her destiny to do far more than even you, Eugene, to rid Sonnen III of all of that which ails it. Do you not think your paths crossed for a reason eight years ago, Eugene?" Lord Marcus replied as he smoothly interjected himself into the conversation.**_

"_**Well…" Eugene began before his thoughts died in his throat.**_

"_**You were brought to her at the proper time and place in order to complete her transformation into she who would one day far surpass even you in order to bring a truly lasting peace to Sonnen III. Of all the orphans, do you not wonder why her parents never materialized to recover her in light of your actions that special day?"**_

"_**Well…"**_

"_**This may seem cruel, but it is because it is her destiny to bring a lasting peace to the planet, that she had to be placed in yours and Rapunzel's care to ensure her full training as a warrior princess. This could only happen by her remaining the only orphan anywhere on Sonnen III. This placed her in the right place at the right time. The right place, it just so happens and I am sure you are well aware of, is as the adopted daughter of the Crown Princess and the Prince Consort. Each of you have played a most important role in her upbringing. This is also why her visions have left you all amazed with the other-worldly devices and tools she has managed to derive, design, and construct using materials not seen anywhere on Sonnen III at any other time in both recorded and unrecorded history. These items, which originate in our original land, a very long time ago, were invented but for one purpose and one purpose only, and are of paramount importance to her success. It is now time to let her fulfil her destiny."**_

"_**How do we do that," Eugene asked. "In my case I had one clearly defined target and clear rules of engagement that I still almost failed to uphold, at the potential cost of my very soul. What guarantee is there that she will be able to prevail against two widely separated adversaries whose cruelty may know no bounds or that she might begin to weaken, as I almost did?"**_

"_**That, my dear Eugene, is the crux of the matter and one that is easily resolved." Mistress Cassiopeia stated with a smile as she looked at the young Coronian princess.**_

"_**It is…?" Eugene, Rapunzel, and Rebecca all asked.**_

"_**Yes, as she will not be completely alone as you were, Eugene. Please come with me to King William's office. King William, if you please…" Mistress Cassiopeia stated as she gestured to the monarch.**_

"_**Of course, Mistress." King William stated as he moved from the Royal Study and headed down the hallway to the next to the last room on the right.**_

_**As the gathering entered the room, they were shocked to see Lord Marcus the Younger standing there with Lord Johannes the Younger. Each was similarly dressed in the same splotchy uniform as Rebecca. They were also similarly armed with twin pistols of Rebecca's design as well as what Rebecca had taken to calling her lightsaber.**_

"_**Marcus! Johannes! It is so good to see that I will be in good company!" Rebecca exclaimed as she walked up and gave her boyfriend a hug and kiss.**_

"_**Well, this makes me feel better…" Eugene softly stated as he shook hands with the two young men as they walked up to the map.**_

_**The group stood before the same 15 foot by 45 foot map of Sonnen III that the young princess had stood before not even two years previous. Unlike the first time, several other locations were now prominently displayed as Mistress Cassiopeia and Lord Marcus gestured to the map, causing it to begin to faintly glow in a multitude of colors. The Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords was displayed in green. The Duchy of Weselton was displayed in red. The Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea was displayed in blue. The Royal Kingdom of the Southern Isles was displayed in orange. As the young princess stood there looking at the color keyed animated fleets as they left two widely separated locations, a plan began to form in her head and she began gesturing with her hands. **_

_**The gathered group was amazed to see the rather massively sized fleet of the Duchy of Weselton as it gathered together and then set sail towards the Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords. The modest Arendelle fleet could also be seen gathering and setting course for the Duchy of Weselton. She further gestured with her hands and soon the twin blue ships of the Royal Corona Navy Ship (RCNS) Flynn Rider II, and the RCNS Amanda Katelyn soon were steaming at an impressive 40 knots towards the Weselton fleet. Their course was represented by a straight line from Corona to the intercept point and would have them arriving about two hours before the quite overmatched Arendelle fleet would.**_

_**The group was outright surprised when Rebecca caused the moving map to suddenly freeze as the fleet and the two Corona ships came into sight of the other. As the group further watched, they could all see the war winning strategy as it flowed from the massive intellect of the young Rebecca. The red fleet of the Duchy of Weselton, consisting of about 25 ships, was steaming on a direct course towards Arendelle in a single file. The two ship fleet of Corona was on an intercept course from about two points off the port bow of their fleet. The two ships were sailing in a line abreast formation about 170 yards apart. **_

_**As the group watched, the two ship Corona fleet could be seen firing volley after volley of high explosive armor piercing ammunition with its devastating effect on the Duke's fleet. It was only a manner of ten to 15 minutes before the Duke's entire fleet was completely and utterly destroyed with almost no survivors, and the two ships were altering course to the Southern Isles.**_

_**Meanwhile, while the main battle was underway if it could be called that, the minimal Arendelle fleet, once sailing resolutely towards its destruction at the hand of the larger Weselton fleet, suddenly veered off and headed for the Duchy of Weselton as a small blue dot representing yet another Coronian ship unexpectedly appeared, merged with it for a time, and then veered off to join the other two Coronian ships. It seemed to fire not normal naval artillery, but something completely different yet with the same result.**_

"_**Is that…?" Catherine asked as she took in the obviousness of Rebecca's strategy as depicted on the 'game board.'**_

"_**I do believe it is." William replied as he took in the obviousness of Rebecca's plan.**_

"_**What is it?" Rapunzel asked, confused by what everyone but her, it seemed, were able to see.**_

"_**Well, mom, if you notice, the guns of the Weselton fleet can only fire broadsides of about 200 cannons all together, and can only fire in roughly one direction with perhaps a 20 degree field of fire and only fire lead shot that will not affect our ships…"**_

"_**And…?" Rapunzel asked.**_

"_**Well, mom, both the heavily armored Flynn Rider II and the Amanda Katelyn have the ability to fire from either straight ahead or dead astern. They are, with all their forward or aft turret mounted weapons, able to mass their fire power of 12 high power, large caliber rifled naval artillery in relatively concentrated bursts. As such, there is but one way to defeat this fleet. What the plan is…" Rebecca began.**_

"…_**is to cross the 'T,' and let loose with volley after volley of high explosive armor piercing rounds as you target first the lead ship and work your way towards the end of the line," Rapunzel stated as the perfect name for the maneuver gelled and solidified for her.**_

"_**That is a very apt term, Punzie. The destruction of the Weselton fleet will give Rebecca time to alter course to the Kingdom of the Southern Isles and begin phase two; the reduction of said Kingdom of the Southern Isles…" Eugene replied.**_

"…_**and then later return to assist the Arendelle sailors and soldiers to reduce the Duchy of Weselton to vassal states of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. I would ask if we could come along, but I know this is a one woman show." Amanda stated as she walked in with Rupert.**_

"_**Actually, this is not the one woman show you think it is as I will have Marcus and Johannes with me. This said, I do have a quite important mission for you, Aunt Mandy…; both you and Uncle Rupert actually, along with the RCNS Annabella Marie," Rebecca slyly replied as she winked at the 17 year old Johannes and the 25 year old Marcus.**_

"_**A mission for us…; the RCNS Annabella Marie? Are you sure?!" The quite shocked pair of Amanda and Rupert asked as they looked at their niece lightly nodding her head.**_

**A/N #7: **What could the mission be? What is so special about the RCNS Annabella Marie?

**A/N #8: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	3. Chapter 3

Random

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my most unusual crossover, ever; circa the 1840s.

**A/N #2:** The title says it all. This story is so random that I cannot even determine what a good title should be. Maybe my kind readers will help; hint, hint. It does take place in the time of _Frozen_ and _Tangled, with a sprinkling of the magic (and weaponry) of Star Wars_.

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen, Tangled, or Star Wars_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…, wherever it may take us.

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story where my mind is allowed to run free…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: In this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters, but not just any sisters.

**A/N #6**: The Tale of Princess Rebecca; Liberator / Vanquisher / etc…

Chapter 3

"_**A mission for us…; the RCNS Annabella Marie? Are you sure?!" The quite shocked pair of Amanda and Rupert asked as they looked at their niece lightly nodding her head.**_

"_**Yes. I am most definitely sure. The Annabella Marie, named after our favorite warrior princess, after myself that is, is sure to keep the advantage in the coming battle squarely in our court," the ever confident Rebecca replied.**_

"_**You know we will do anything in our power to assist you. What is the plan?" Rupert asked.**_

"_**Well, while I know that the Flynn Rider II and the Amanda Katelyn are more than a match for the ancient technology of the Duchy of Weselton, I want to ensure that the scales are firmly tipped in our direction." Rebecca stated with a never before seen resolve.**_

"_**Ok…" Amanda hesitantly stated as she took in the new found confidence of an already confident warrior princess.**_

_**Rebecca gestured again to the map and all could see the single blue blip representing the Annabella Marie suddenly letting lose an eight shot salvo as the Flynn Rider II and the Amanda Katelyn altered course to target the ships near the end of the line. These weapons, striking the targeted ships well below the waterline, completely destroyed these ships in super massive explosions that left the surviving crewmen completely demoralized. Among the roughly 700 killed in the melee were the commanding admiral of the Duchy's fleet, along with his entire staff. This irreplaceable loss completely turned the tables and ensured the success of the mission.**_

"_**Do you see the ships to target?" Rebecca asked.**_

"_**Yes. I also note that besides the commanding admiral's ship, we are also targeting the division commanders as well." Rupert replied.**_

"_**Exactly. Now, before you go, I want you to have these. Your secondary mission will be to go to the Southern Isles as our vanguard. I am quite sure that the five of us will have no issues." Rebecca surprisingly said as she handed both Amanda and Rupert a matching set of lightsabers.**_

_**As an awestruck Amanda held hers up and flipped it on, the soon to be familiar snap-hiss of the blade coming to life echoed through the room.**_

"_**Wow!" Amanda stated as she held the weapon aloft and waved it around as she took in the sight of the blade that no known material could stop.**_

"_**It is a perfect match to your eyes, Mandy." Rupert stated as he activated his own emerald green hued blade and also waved it around.**_

"_**It is a perfect fit for my hand as well. I am quite sure that they will not know what hit them." Amanda stated quite categorically.**_

"_**Are you ready, Becky?" Johannes the Younger asked as he watched Amanda and Rupert deactivate their weapons and return them to their equipment belts.**_

"_**Yes, I think so. One more thing," Rebecca stated as she moved to an unnoticed box in the corner of the king's office.**_

"_**What is it?" Marcus the Younger asked.**_

"_**I would like you all to wear these." Rebecca stated as she handed each of her team a black hued hooded cape.**_

"_**What the…?" Rapunzel murmured.**_

"_**When we get to the Duke's mansion, I want maximum intimidation and foreboding. I know of no better way than by dressing in all black. The other components of the all black uniforms are already on the Flynn Rider II, the Amanda Katelyn, and the Annabella Marie," Rebecca stated as she looked at the looks of agreement on the four other young people.**_

"_**Rebecca Catherine…" Rapunzel softly began.**_

"_**Yes, mom?" Rebecca answered.**_

"_**I know you will be, but please be careful."**_

"_**I will. We will be back in no time."**_

"_**Good luck." King William said as the group turned to leave.**_

"_**They are walking into history, aren't they?" Eugene asked Lord Marcus the Elder.**_

"_**Yes, Eugene, they are; most especially your daughter. The name Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea is soon to be known throughout all Sonnen III as the giver of liberty and freedom and the vanquisher of fear and want. Her name will have added to it 'the fearless' within the next seven days."**_

_**Meanwhile, in Arendelle…**_

"_**So the rumors are true." King Christian glumly stated as, while seated at his massive desk in his study, he looked at the newly delivered dispatches from both the Duchy of Weselton and the Kingdom of the Southern Isles.**_

"_**What are we to do?" Queen Synnøve asked; the worry very prevalent on her flawless features.**_

"_**I do not see how we have much of a choice. We must sortie what little navy the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords have and hope for the best."**_

"_**Is this my fault?" Crown Princess Elsa quietly asked, her voice barely a whisper, as she thought back to her actions as queen in the aftermath of the Great Thaw.**_

"_**Absolutely NOT!" King Christian, Queen Synnøve, and Princess Anna all categorically stated.**_

"_**But…?" Elsa questioningly asked.**_

"_**Elsa, my darling daughter, you did what I would have surely done had I been in the same place," King Christian compassionately stated as he walked over to where Elsa stood and briefly hugged her. "You fulfilled your royal duties with the proper mix of strictness and fairness, and I daresay that I would have probably had the pair executed, along with the Duke's henchmen. Such an act would not have gone over very well as Arendelle is well known as a compassionate kingdom. Never doubt yourself; that is all I ask. Being a ruler, unfortunately, is all about taking the proper fork in the proverbial road as they are encountered and includes most of the time taking the lesser of two evils. Sometimes there is no correct answer; only a less incorrect one. Given the very poor job that I did preparing you for the job, you did quite admirably in making due in a situation that I could not even begin to imagine or counter."**_

"_**Thank you, daddy." An obviously relieved Elsa sighed as she took in the sight of the three most important people in her life.**_

"_**Remember Elsa, Hans of the Southern Isles tried to kill you and left me to freeze! Don't even get me started with the Duke. What a disgusting man! Always remember that I love you, and love will always thaw!" Anna stated with a large smile as she took her sister's very warm hands in her own before pulling her into a warm hug that was soon joined by her parents.**_

"_**We ALL love you, Elsa!" Christian, Synnøve, Kai and Gerda all stated with such emotion that there was no doubt possible.**_

"_**Don't forget me!" Olaf stated as he waddled over.**_

"_**And, I love you all!" Elsa replied.**_

"_**I am quite sure that we will prevail through the help of others." Kai, the ever able Chief of Staff stated.**_

"_**The help of others? But, who?" Synnøve asked.**_

"_**I don't know how I know, but I feel our savior is well known to our kingdom for another event…"**_

"_**He is? I guess so…" Christian stated with very little enthusiasm.**_

"_**Have faith, your majesty. All will be alright in the end. More than alright, in fact. I do think, however, that it will be a 'she,' not a 'he' that is the person responsible." Kai stated.**_

"_**If you say so…" King Christian very quietly stated as he completely missed the key words of Kai.**_

_** Back in Corona, specifically on board the Flynn Rider II…**_

_** "Admiral Wilhelm…?" Rebecca requested as she came up on the quarterdeck after changing into her all black uniform; her cape billowing in the light breeze.**_

_** "Yes, my ladyship…"**_

_** "We are ready to get underway, yes?" Rebecca asked as she came up to the chart laid out for her and began plotting the course to the intercept point.**_

_** "Yes, my lady. Orders?" The admiral asked as he took in the sight of his fleet admiral without even a second thought.**_

_** "Signal the Amanda Katelyn to raise steam pressure in preparation to get underway."**_

_** "Captain Callahan, please signal the Amanda Katelyn to raise steam pressure to 250 PSI. Commander Yeager, please signal the engine room to raise the Flynn Rider's steam pressure to 250 PSI."**_

_** "At once, sir. Signalman, please raise the 'prepare to get underway' signal. Engine Room, please raise steam pressure to maximum." Commander Yeager first called to the signalman standing by on the quarterdeck before calling through the voice tube linking the quarterdeck with the engine room.**_

_** "Aye." The signalman responded as he hoisted the appropriate flags to the yardarm.**_

_** On board the Amanda Katelyn…**_

_** "Well, boys, it looks like it is time for us to kick some Weasel Town ass. Commander Townsend, please inform the engine room to raise steam pressure to maximum." The ever confident and sure Captain Forrester stated as he saw the signal rise to the yardarm of the Flynn Rider II.**_

_** "At once sir! Attention engine room, raise steam pressure to maximum!" Commander Townsend called to the engine room through a similar voice tube.**_

_**On board the Flynn Rider II…**_

_** "Captain Callahan, steam pressure is at maximum. We are ready to get underway." Commander Yeager stated as he watched the steam pressure repeater gauge pointer steadying on 250 PSI.**_

_** "Very good. Admiral, with your permission…" Captain Callahan began.**_

_** "Cast off all lines." Admiral Wilhelm replied in response to the slight head bow from his fleet admiral.**_

_** "Cast off all lines, aye. Alright, cast off all lines." Captain Callahan called out to his deck crew and the dockside crew standing by.**_

_** The combined team made quick work of setting the Flynn Rider II free of its restraint holding it steady against the Royal Dock.**_

_** "My lady, shall we raise your command pennant?" Admiral Wilhelm asked.**_

_** "No. As secrecy is of utmost importance, no one can know that I am on board. We shall raise YOUR command pennant." Rebecca stated to the minor shock of all within ear shot.**_

_** "As you command, my lady. Please post the colors." Admiral Wilhelm requested.**_

_** "Post the colors, aye." Captain Callahan confirmed.**_

_** The deck hands made quick work of raising the golden sun adorned purple pennant of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea and the single silver starred pennant of Rear Admiral Gustav Wilhelm.**_

_**On board the Amanda Katelyn…**_

"_**Captain Forrester, steam pressure is at maximum. We are ready to get underway." Commander Townsend stated as he watched the steam pressure repeater gauge pointer steadying on 250 PSI.**_

_** "Cast off all lines." Captain Forrester replied as he could see the Flynn Rider II casting off its mooring lines.**_

_** "Cast off all lines, aye. Alright, cast off all lines." Commander Townsend called out to his deck crew and the dockside crew standing by.**_

_** The combined team made quick work of setting the Amanda Katelyn free of its restraint holding it steady against the Royal Dock.**_

_** "Please post the colors." Captain Forrester requested.**_

_** "Post the colors, aye." Commander Townsend confirmed.**_

_** The deck hands made quick work of raising the golden sun adorned purple pennant of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea.**_

_** Meanwhile, a short distance away in a hidden alcove of the port of Corona, the Annabella Marie gently rocked as the tides coming in from the Azul Sea brushed against the rock outcroppings that served to camouflage this important military installation from the prying eyes of the general public and those without a need to know.**_

_** "Well, Amanda, are we ready to get underway?" Rupert asked his wife.**_

_** "Yes, Rupert. Let's get this show on the road! We have a very important appointment that we cannot be late for!"**_

_** "Ok. Raising steam pressure to 550 PSI. Steam pressure at maximum. Casting off all lines." Rupert stated.**_

_** "If you please…" Amanda stated as she saw all was ready.**_

_** "Next stop, Arendelle Fleet." Rupert said as he first sat in front of the helm, and then smoothly move the throttle lever forward. The near instantaneous application of over 2,000 pounds of force to the very special propulsors quickly accelerated the Annabella Marie from a standing stop to almost 70 knots. As the speed increased past 30 knots the very special hydrofoils attached in three places to the hull of the very special vessel began to bite into the surrounding and lifted the entire ship until only the three hydrofoils maintained any contact with the waters of the Azul Sea.**_

_** "We should reach them in about a day and a half." Amanda stated as both Rupert and Marcus the Younger nodded in agreement.**_

_** On board the Flynn Rider II… **_

_** Rebecca, seeing that all was ready on board her incognito flagship, quietly gave her next order.**_

_** "Admiral Wilhelm, after leaving the confines of our harbor, please increase speed to flank, and set course for 74 degrees north latitude and 15 degrees east longitude. Our quarry will be found there. Signal the Amanda Katelyn with these instructions."**_

_** "As you wish, my lady. Captain Callahan, please bring us out of the harbor."**_

_** "At once, sir. Mr. Yeager, if you please."**_

_** "Aye. Helm, steer course zero one zero degrees. Engine room, all head one quarter."**_

_** "Steer course zero one zero." The helmsman replied.**_

_** "All ahead one quarter." The Officer of the Deck called as he moved the engine telegraph to the ahead, one quarter position.**_

_** Rebecca looked back over her shoulder where she could see the Amanda Katelyn matching the movements of the Flynn Rider II as both ships quickly cleared the confines of the harbor.**_

_** On the Lantern Balcony…**_

_** "Well, there they go." Queen Catherine softly said as she watched the twin prides of the Royal Coronian Navy clearing the harbor and setting course for the rendezvous with destiny.**_

_** "The planet is about to get a major kick in the rear, isn't it?" Eugene asked as the seas boiled around the sterns of the twin vessels as their machinery drove them up to their maximum speed of 45 knots.**_

_** "Yes it is. Of course, that is not always a bad thing." King William replied in his normal cryptic nature.**_

_** Three days later, about 450 miles south, southwest of Arendelle…**_

_** "Sir! We have…, something off our port bow!" A very shocked lookout called down from the highest mast of the RANS Andersen.**_

_** "What do you mean, something?" The equally shocked Arendelle ship's master called out.**_

_** "Sir, I have never seen anything like it! It is flying the flag of our brother kingdom of Corona.**_

_** "Are they signalling?"**_

_** "Yes. They are stating that we are to return to Arendelle as the Royal Corona Navy Ships Flynn Rider II and Amanda Katelyn have all well in hand."**_

_** "Well, I guess we can follow them for a little while before turning for home. I do know that I was not looking forward to facing the Duchy's fleet by ourselves."**_

_** Also three days later, about 550 miles south, southwest of Arendelle…**_

_** "My lady, the enemy is in sight. They are about two points off our port bow, range 15,000 yards." Commander Yeager stated as he took in the report from the forward lookout.**_

_** "Can they see us, yet?" Rebecca asked as the adrenaline began to flow strongly through her system as she grew ever closer to her destiny.**_

_** "I don't think so." Admiral Wilhelm replied.**_

_** "Well, I do love surprises. You may fire when ready, admiral, with half second time delay fuses."**_

_** "Aye, my lady. All guns, target the first, fourth and seventh ships and prepare to fire on my signal with a one half second time delay. Signalman, signal the Amanda Katelyn to target the twelfth, fourteenth, and sixteenth ships and prepare to fire when we do."**_

_** "Aye, captain. Commander Yeager, please make the appropriate targeting corrections."**_

_** "Weapons, please target the first ship with batteries one through three; the fourth ship with batteries four through six; and, the seventh ship with batteries seven through nine."**_

_** "Aye, XO. Range 14,500 yards, bearing mark 330 degrees. All batteries tracking targets as requested; one half second time delay set."**_

_** "My lady, the Amanda Katelyn is reporting readiness to fire. I can also see the Annabella Marie closing on its assigned targets from behind a small storm cloud."**_

_** "Very good. I knew my aunt and uncle would be on time to our party," Rebecca stated as she lifted her self-designed 75 power binoculars to her eyes and took in the sight of the pride of the Duchy's fleet as it closed in on its destiny.**_

_** "Range now 14,000 yards, with no indication that they have sighted us yet." Captain Callahan reported.**_

_** "Fire!" Rebecca called out.**_

**A/N #7: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	4. Chapter 4

Random

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my most unusual crossover, ever; circa the 1840s.

**A/N #2:** The title says it all. This story is so random that I cannot even determine what a good title should be. Maybe my kind readers will help; hint, hint. It does take place in the time of _Frozen_ and _Tangled, with a sprinkling of the magic (and weaponry) of Star Wars_.

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen, Tangled, or Star Wars_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…, wherever it may take us.

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story where my mind is allowed to run free…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: In this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters, but not just any sisters.

**A/N #6**: The Tale of Princess Rebecca; Liberator / Vanquisher / etc…

Chapter 4

Author's Note:

When we last left the story, Rebecca had given the order that was to resonate around the entire planet of Sonnen III and the five continents of Io, Callisto, Ganymede, Europa, and Americus; and, the island territories dotting the six oceans of the Azul Sea, the Nordsee, the Mare del Sud, the Mare Occidentale, the Baltic Sea, and the Mar Oriental.

_** The Duchy of Weselton's ocean going navy was considered the best of the best among the varied kingdoms, empires, principalities, and republics of Sonnen III. This high regard was based, not on its performance in battle, but on how it looked on paper where it appeared as if it was a first rate force with no other navy coming close in quantity or quality. This sentiment seemed well placed as the navy consisted of 18 corvettes sporting 12 4-pounder naval artillery pieces, 12 frigates sporting 32 8-pounder naval artillery pieces, and another 6 cruisers sporting 50 12-pounder naval artillery pieces. These weapons while seeming impressive at first glance, would be found not only to be obsolete very quickly, but also totally useless in the coming scuffle with the quite unexpected quarry of the two ship fleet of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. The maximum range of these weapons was only about 6,000 yards. **_

_** The Flynn Rider II, as the lead ship of a new class of warship soon to evolve into the feared dreadnaught and the forefather of the famed battleships of the next century, was such a leap forward in technology that most residents of Sonnen III could be excused for not believing what they saw. First, the ship was quite immense with an overall length of 650 feet and a beam of 75 feet. Second, it was constructed of a newly developed steel alloy that would prove impervious to the armaments of the day. Third, it was powered not by the wind but by a new system that relied on the careful combination of the tears of Rapunzel, Eugene, and Rebecca herself to generate a limitless amount of steam from even sea water to drive a trio of large brass propellers. Fourth, the weapons themselves while not a great leap forward were nevertheless a quantum leap forward in their mounting. Rather than the conventional alignment along the two sides of the vessel, the 18 weapons were grouped into six turrets of three guns each. These weapons had a maximum effective range of almost 15,000 yards and an optimal range of about 7,500 yards. These turrets, mounted fore and aft, would allow these vessels to engage targets regardless of location and bearing and utilized the recent development of electricity as their power source. Finally, the ammunition itself consisted of a massively hardened steel that had the power to punch through light armor and up to 18 inches of oaken hull planks. The Amanda Katelyn was a mirror image of the Flynn Rider II and the two ships were affectionately considered fraternal twins by the residents of Corona.**_

_**The thus seemingly justifiably proud fleet of the Duchy of Weselton consisting of 18 vessels or exactly one half its total strength along with its best commanders, and about a day and a half out from the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords and its small and quite limited coastal defense navy, did not know of the changing state of the art. The disaster to befall them was better imagined than contemplated as such a battle had never taken place before. Their shock was to be mirrored by all nations of Sonnen III as the art of war was to have a major makeover and lead to the first 'superpower' to make their appearance on Sonnen III. Luckily for planet, the fair and compassionate Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea was to be given this heavy responsibility first.**_

_**The two forces, the two ship Coronian fleet with another still secret weapon in reserve and the 18 ship Weselton fleet were continuing to close the range from the initial 15,000 yards. The Duke's fleet was arrayed in such a manner that six corvettes were in the lead followed by four frigates, and the three cruisers. Two more frigates and three more corvettes brought up the rear. This formation was sure to provide maximum manoeuvrability while protecting the cruisers, or so it was thought.**_

_** The lead ship of the Duke's fleet, the very capable corvette DWNS Imperator, was the first to die a quick death at the hand of the Flynn Rider II's mighty naval artillery. The first of three shells fired from the number one battery of the Flynn Rider II slammed into the side of the ship about two feet above the waterline and perfectly aligned with the main powder magazine from a range of 7,500 yards. It was followed, in quick succession, by the other two shells of the foremost turret, with each striking about ten feet to the right, or aft, of the previous round, and even closer to the waterline with the last shell striking a mere three inches above the waves sweeping past the hull. The half second delay, coupled with the quarter second delay between each of the three shells striking its target completely obliterated the ship as the 300 pounds of high explosive, more powerful than anything ever seen on Sonnen III in its recorded, and unrecorded history, exploded in quick succession and set off a massive secondary explosion within the many dozens of black powder barrels that splintered the oaken structure of the ship as if a porcelain tea pot dropped off a three story building. Of the crew, the only survivor was the ship's mascot, a golden retriever that jumped from the stern as she sensed the first shell about to strike. She was later picked up by the Amanda Katelyn as she dried herself on the largest piece of wreckage, foot piece of the rudder.**_

_** The twelfth ship in the fleet, the cruiser Vengeance, was the target of the Amanda Katelyn's number one battery. As the Amanda Katelyn smoothly maneuvered away from the Flynn Rider II to gain running room and to better separate the two ship's fields of fire, the three weapons of her number one turret let loose at Captain Forrester's command. The Vengeance, having seen the sudden explosion of the Imperator as it vanished as cleanly as if it had never been there, had just began to make an evasive turn to port when the first of three shells struck it as neatly as the shells from the Flynn Rider II had the Imperator. The turn, while briefly increasing the range to about 8,000 yards, had actually helped ensure that all three rounds struck the ship exactly on the waterline, 15 feet apart. The resultant triple explosion so cleanly blew the bottom of the ship away that the ship sank within 7 seconds with no survivors at all among the crew.**_

_** The fourth and seventh ships, the corvette Triumph and the frigate Defiant found themselves also quite overmatched by the combined fire power of the Flynn Rider II's number two and number three turrets and soon joined the Imperator and the Vengeance on the bottom of the Azul Sea.**_

_** The proverbial turkey shoot continued as the fourteenth and seventeenth ships, the frigate Allecto and the corvette Defiant, soon fell under the guns of the Amanda Katelyn's number two and number three turrets as well, and were soon joining their fellows at the bottom of the Azul Sea.**_

_** Rebecca, watching with growing excitement as she saw the Duke's fleet suddenly cut by one-third, could hardly wait for her aunt and uncle, on board the Annabella Marie, to eliminate with one single salvo another eight ships. Amanda and Rupert, feeling their niece's growing excitement, yet quiet detachment, decided to speed things along a little bit and to change their targeting to match the need for maximum destruction in as short a time as possible. They said as much to her through their thoughts.**_

__"We are changing our targeting to include the two remaining cruisers." Amanda softly stated.

"Yes, I agree with your sentiment…" Rebecca was heard to whisper_**.**_

"_**My lady?" Admiral Wilhelm asked in response to his commander's voice.**_

_** "Just watch…"**_

On board the Annabella Marie…

"_**You may fire when ready, Mandy." Rupert stated as he finished changing the targeting to the appropriate eight vessels.**_

_** "Here goes nothing!" Amanda replied as she quickly depressed the two firing buttons that simultaneously launched the eight torpedoes, as Rebecca called them, in two sets of four at their targets.**_

__On board the Flynn Rider II…

_**Rebecca had barely uttered those words when the second, third, fifth, sixth, eighth, ninth, eleventh, thirteenth, and fifteenth ships of a battle line that once contained 18 ships all suddenly disappeared in towering explosions as over 500 pounds of an even newer and even more powerful explosive let loose. To say the crews of the two fleets were shocked was to seriously underestimate things. The corvettes Avenger, Viper, Subjugator, Basilisk, and Devastator; along with the frigate Eclipse; and the cruisers Bellatrix and Conqueror so suddenly and violently joined their fellows that again it seemed as if the fleet had never existed.**_

_**Rebecca, in her moment of triumph and somehow sensing the worry coming from the palace in Arendelle decided to reassure them.**_

"_**Captain, I'll be in my cabin for a brief moment. Please allow the last ships to survive as a war prize for our friends in Arendelle. Inform the survivors to remove all offensive weapons and ammunition."**_

"_**As you wish, my lady." Admiral Wilhelm stated as he signalled the Amanda Katelyn to move closer to the four remaining ships; ships that had lowered all sails and raised white bed sheets to the top of their main masts in the planetary wide signal of surrender.**_

_**Rebecca, having entered her cabin began to calm herself so she was more receptive to the ebbs and flows of the Wirkungen, sat down before her massive desk and began to reach out to her grandmother's sister's family.**_

In the Royal Arendelle Ball Room…

_**The worry on the face of King Christian von Arendelle was plain to all to see as about five days had passed since the order to sortie the Arendelle navy, coast guard in all reality, had been given. While the old adage of no news is good news was usually true, in this case, no news simply made the waiting all the more excruciating. It was to the great credit of Elsa, that the temperature remained a balmy 75 degrees throughout the kingdom and in the ballroom. The entire family was deeply engrossed with their dancing lessons as their way to try to minimize their worries and concerns and as a coping mechanism that they did not see what little Olaf suddenly began gesturing to moments before finding his voice.**_

"_**LOOK!" Olaf finally blurted out as he pointed towards the middle of the room.**_

"_**What is…?" Anna asked before being stunned into silence by the sight before her.**_

"_**Wow…!" Synnøve stated as she too took in the most amazing sight that she had ever seen.**_

"_**I knew everything would be alright…" Kai was heard to whisper to an obviously relieved Gerda.**_

"_**Are you ever wrong?" Gerda relievedly and jokingly asked in return as she gently nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.**_

"_**As the king's most trusted advisor, I certainly hope not." Kai modestly replied.**_

So, what did the august group see that left them so much in shock; you ask? Well, let me tell you!

_**In the middle of the room, the tables and chairs having been placed along the sides of the room to allow for more space for dancing, first appeared a tiny yellow dot the size of a cantaloupe. The dot hovered there for a moment about eight feet above the floor. The group stood there awestruck, and slowly moving towards the outer wall and out of the way, as the yellow dot first changed to a wonderful blue hue and then aquamarine. As they all, to a person and a snowman, stood there with their mouths literally touching the floor, the now aquamarine orb soon grew to over 25 feet in diameter. It soon filled about a quarter of the amply sized ball room. The opaque orb, effectively blocking sight through it, soon cleared and took the form of a wonderful seascape. While the formation of an orb in the middle of any room might tend to freak people out, this was not quite the case as the vision that soon appeared before them left the royal family of Arendelle both shocked and relieved.**_

_**As they continued to watch, the view seemed to move forward rapidly across the wide ocean expanse and soon focused on a series of eight sailing vessels. The Arendelle royal family very quickly recognized the first two and the last two ships as their own. Specifically, the corvette Royal Arendelle Coast Guard Ship (RACGS) Ellida accompanied by the frigate RACGS Freia were leading the former Weselton navy frigate Dauntless and corvettes Avenger, Devastator, and Adamant. The frigate RACGS Desideria and the corvette RACGS Nornen were bringing up the rear. The interlopers to this amazing sight were happily amazed to see the purple and green colors of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords flying from the highest mast of all eight vessels.**_

"_**What a remarkable turn of events. What amazing tale this will turn out to be…" King Christian softly spoke.**_

"_**Yes! Yes, it is and yes it will be. You are also correct that this story will soon be known throughout Sonnen III as the shot heard round the planet." The easily recognized voice of Rebecca boomed throughout the ball room.**_

"_**Rebecca?!" The group called out.**_

_**As they watched, the scene rapidly moved away from the eight sailing ships and towards a pair of massive ships with immense weapons located fore and aft. The image continued towards these two vessels and soon moved to the admiral's cabin of the Flynn Rider II and the figure of one Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert. She looked absolutely awe inspiring in her jet black garb as she stood before her chart table.**_

"_**My friends! I hope I find you in good spirits."**_

"_**Yes! We are definitely in good spirits now!" Synnøve happily remarked.**_

"_**I sensed your distress and felt I needed to let you know that all was well. I guess you now know that your navy has now been doubled in size, although your new ships are completely unarmed and in serious need of a refit."**_

"_**I am sure that will not be an issue, your highness." Kai stated as he began to take down notes to ensure the refit was accomplished as quickly as possible.**_

"_**Thank you, Kai. So, Rebecca, what is your plan now?" Christian asked as he first looked to his aide and then to the princess of Corona.**_

"_**My plan is to send the Flynn Rider II to the Kingdom of the Southern Isles where it will destroy their navy and take the royal family captive pending trial in Corona."**_

"_**Then…?" An obviously quite eager Anna asked.**_

"_**I will, along with the Amanda Katelyn and its fiery captain, will go to the Duchy of Weselton, and capture what is left of their navy and take the Duke and his henchmen captive; again pending trial in Corona.**_

"_**Thank you for your report. When will we see you again?" Elsa asked.**_

"_**I calculate that these two operations should take about five days. After a quick stop in Corona to drop off the prisoners, I'll head your way with my parents and grandparents. It should be about a fortnight."**_

"_**So, see you soon, then Becky." Olaf said to the amusement of all present. For being a snowman, he had a great sense for how to cheer people up and indeed has been recognized as the most important component to Elsa's continued control, second only to her sister Anna; that is.**_

"_**That's right, Olaf! I cannot wait for my warm hug!" Rebecca remarked as the rest of group smiled at Elsa's creation.**_

_**The conversation ended, the orb suddenly shrunk back to the size of an orange prior to disappearing completely. The royal family and their trusted aides all fell to their knees in joyful and tearful relief and gratitude to the skill and daring of a warrior princess.**_

"_**She is certainly fearless, isn't she?" Anna asked.**_

"_**Yes! She shall soon be known as Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert, the fearless." Elsa confidently stated as she looked to her family.**_

Back on board the Flynn Rider II…

_**Rebecca, her conversation completed, went back out on deck.**_

"_**Orders, my lady?" Admiral Wilhelm asked.**_

"_**Signal the Amanda Katelyn to approach. I will transfer my flag to her and head to the Duchy of Weselton. You will take the Flynn Rider II to the Southern Isles, along with the Annabella Marie, and destroy its military through a series of careful bombardments. Lord Marcus and Lord Johannes will then go ashore with Amanda and Rupert to take the entire royal family prisoner."**_

"_**We will then head back to Corona?" Captain Callahan asked.**_

"_**Yes, my friend. They will then stand trial. While the son may not be held for the crimes of the father, I am a firm believer that Hans is trash because of his mother and father."**_

"_**Aye."**_

"_**May you have good hunting." Rebecca stated as she eagerly leapt the ten feet between the two vessels."**_

_**Rebecca, now on board, gave Captain Forrester the order to post her colors."**_

"_**Aye. My lady."**_

_**The crew smartly raised her four silver starred blue banner to the top of the Amanda Katelyn's main mast.**_

"_**Let's go, captain. Next stop Weselton."**_

"_**Aye, my lady. XO, all ahead full. Helm, steer course 230 degrees.**_

"_**All ahead, full." The XO repeated.**_

"_**Steer course 230 degrees." The helmsman repeated.**_

"_**I estimate a two day voyage at our normal full speed of 30 knots."**_

"_**I concur." Rebecca stated as she plotted the course on the chart at the rear of the bridge.**_

Two days later…

_**The Amanda Katelyn, sitting still about 5,000 yards off shore and parallel to the coastline was waiting for the right time to strike. The nautical twilight was giving way to the glow of the normal dawn.**_

"_**I see our targets." Rebecca stated as she looked through her powerful binoculars at the Duke's fleet as it rested at anchor, although this was not her target.**_

"_**I have targeted all the port facilities and the guardhouse and armory." Captain Forrester stated.**_

"_**Very good. Let's wait about another five minutes and give them the wakeup they will never forget."**_

"_**Aye, my lady."**_

_**Rebecca, seeing the glare of the sun blinding the guards trying to look off shore, gave the order.**_

"_**Captain, you may fire when ready."**_

**A/N #7: **Please read, enjoy and review…


End file.
